


Never Said I Love You

by PhilosophicCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Letters I'll Never Send [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Letters, Love, Lovesickness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/PhilosophicCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ich hätte um ehrlich zu sein nicht mal daran gedacht, je wieder mit dir zu tun zu haben, aber es gibt etwas was ich unbedingt loswerden muss. Etwas das mir schon lange auf dem Herzen liegt.</i>
</p><p>Ein Brief an H., einen alten Schulkameraden.<br/>Geschrieben irgendwann im Dezember 2014 nach dem Ende des 10ten Schuljahres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Said I Love You

_Lieber H.,_

_ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich ausgerechnet mal an dich einen Brief schreiben würde. Ich hätte um ehrlich zu sein nicht mal daran gedacht, je wieder mit dir zu tun zu haben, aber es gibt etwas was ich unbedingt loswerden muss. Etwas das mir schon lange auf dem Herzen liegt. Ich habe es nie gemerkt, bis unsere Klasse sich getrennt und jeder seine eigenen Wege gegangen ist._  
_Es ist schon lustig: Von der siebten bis zur elften Klasse saßen wir in jeder einzelnen Unterrichtsstunde im gleichen Raum. Zumindest wenn du nicht gerade geschwänzt hast oder wenn ich nicht gerade krank war. Und immer wenn wir beide da waren hast du dumme Kommentare abgegeben und ich habe patzig geantwortet. Und jedes einzelne Mal hätte ich dir am liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpasst._  
_Ja, ich habe tatsächlich mit diesem Gedanken gespielt, es dann aber doch immer gelassen._  
_Und ehrlich? Vermutlich war es richtig so, denn eigentlich warst du ein richtig guter Kerl._

_Erinnerst du dich noch, als du mich in der siebten Klasse dumm angemacht hast? Meintest irgendwas von wegen: „Hast du eigentlich 'nen Freund?“ Ich habe mir nichts darauf eingebildet und ich bilde mir auch immer noch nichts darauf ein. Aber damals war das erste mal, dass ich mir längere Zeit Gedanken über dich gemacht habe. Ich denke diesen Moment könnte ich als 'Anfang' bezeichnen. Anfang wofür? Ich weiß es nicht. Denn ich habe keine Ahnung, was das zwischen uns war. Die einzige Sache in meinem ganzen bisherigen Leben, die ich nicht einfach einer gottverdammten Schublade zuordnen kann!_

_Erinnerst du dich noch, als wir im Kunstunterricht ein Portrait von unserem Partner zeichnen mussten und danach jeder aus der Klasse irgendwas positives auf das Blatt mit der Zeichnung schreiben sollte? Wir sollten anonym schreiben, aber ich habe deine Handschrift dennoch sofort erkannt. Du hast auf mein Blatt geschrieben, dass die Zeit in der du neben mir sitzen musstest für dich eine sehr angenehme Zeit gewesen sei. Ich habe mich gefreut, wirklich gefreut. Und was habe ich getan? Nichts. Ich habe die Augen verdreht, darüber gelacht. Habe dir gesagt, wie dämlich ich diese Aussage finde. Jemand hat auf mein Blatt geschrieben, dass du und ich wirklich süß zusammen seien. Auch das hat mich gefreut. Auch hier habe ich die Augen verdreht. Aber es hat mich gefreut. Ich habe … Ich habe auf dein Blatt sowas geschrieben wie: 'Bleib so wie du bist, auch wenn ich es dir nie persönlich sagen werde.' falls du wusstest, dass das von mir kam, so hast du es mir nie gezeigt und dafür danke ich dir. Ich hätte mit dieser Situation eh nicht umgehen können._

_Erinnerst du dich, als wir uns mal auf dem Weg zur Schule getroffen haben? Ich glaube es war in der großen Hofpause, als ich mit irgendeinem von den Mädchen auf dem Weg zurück in den Klassenraum war. Du bist uns an der Ecke vor der Schule über den Weg gelaufen und das erste was du tun wolltest war, dir eine Zigarette anzünden. Ich habe dich dumm angeblufft und dir gesagt du sollest das lassen. Ich meinte es sein ungesund. Du hast zwar gelacht, die Schachtel aber wieder in deiner Hosentasche verschwinden lassen. Es war nichts großes. Es ist immer noch nichts großes. Es war nur eine minimalistisch kleine Sache und du hättest das sicher für jeden getan, dennoch habe ich mich gefreut. Denn in diesem Moment hast du es wegen mir getan. Wahrscheinlich hast du das schon längst nicht mehr in deinem Kopf, ich hätte es vergessen, wenn ich du wäre. Es war immerhin nichts. Nichts Wichtiges._

_Erinnerst du dich, als du mir vor der ganzen Klasse einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hast? Okay, es war nicht wirklich ein Antrag. Du meintest nur: „Sag mal H., wann heiraten wir eigentlich?“ ich habe große Augen gemacht und ein minimalistisches bisschen länger gebraucht als sonst, bis ich dir mit einem: „Hoffentlich nie!“ geantwortet habe. Und dann bin ich rot geworden. Zum Glück ist es niemandem aufgefallen. Na gut, kaum jemandem. Nur unseren beiden Klassensprechern. Von ihm kam ein dummer Kommentar und sie hat mich verteidigt. Der Rest hat es ignoriert, oder es hat sie einfach nicht interessiert. Aber das ist ja auch egal._

_Weißt du, es ist mir erst ziemlich spät klar geworden: das ich dich mochte. Dass ich mir gewünscht hätte, dass wir zwei wenigstens zusammen sein könnten. Als Freunde. Das hätte mir gereicht.  
Aber vermutlich waren wir genau das: Freunde. Du warst irgendwie andauernd da, und wir beide haben uns auch ohne Worte verstanden. Nur eben mit nicht. Ich habe mal belauscht, dass du jemandem eine Liebeserklärung gemacht haben sollst. Ich war damals nicht traurig, obwohl ich schon wusste, dass ich gerne mehr gehabt hätte. Ich bin nicht sojemand der traurig wird. Ich war damals ganz ruhig. Habe die Info irgendwo in meinem Kopf abgespeichert, um sie wieder abrufen zu können. Genauso wie ich Schulwissen abrufe. Aber es war mir nicht egal. Ich denke, dass ich ganz glücklich war, dass er oder sie nein gesagt hat, auch wenn das gemein ist. Ich hoffe, dass es das nächste mal nicht so endet. Zumindest für dich nicht._

_Ich merke erst jetzt, wo alles vorbei ist, dass du mir fehlst. Wie heißt es so schön? Was dir wirklich am Herzen liegt weißt du erst, wenn es nicht mehr da ist. Du bist weg. Jetzt weiß ich es. Der Spruch stimmt also. Dumm gelaufen nicht wahr? Aber gut, ich sehe es ein. Es ist vorbei. War mein Fehler. Habe ich halt Pech._

_Weißt du, ich bin froh, dass ich es zumindest auf unserer Abschlussfeier geschafft habe etwas anders zu reagieren. Ich habe dich zum Ende, als du gehen wolltest, umarmt und dir viel Glück gewünscht. Das erste mal seit wir uns kannten. Es hat vier Jahre gebraucht, bis ich mich dir gegenüber so verhalten habe, wie ich es vermutlich schon in der siebten Klasse tun wollte, und dann haben wir uns nie wieder gesehen._

_Weißt du, manchmal würde ich dir immer noch gerne den Kopf abreißen. Ich kann manchmal nicht mal Musik hören, ohne an dich zu denken, einfach nur weil du die Lieder mal gesungen hast. Dafür hasse ich dich. Und vermutlich werde ich es auch weiterhin tun. Aber was ich noch viel mehr tue und vor allem tun möchte, ist dir zu danken. Du hast es irgendwie immer geschafft mich aufzumuntern, ob nun beabsichtigt oder nicht. Und trotz allem, hast du auf mich nie aggressiv reagiert. Obwohl ich manchmal echt fies war. Obwohl ich manchmal wirklich die Grenze übertreten habe. Obwohl ich manchmal beleidigend wurde. Du hast immer nur gelacht und komische Witze gerissen.  
Und ich gebe zu, das hat mich genervt, sehr sogar, aber: Ich bereue es nicht. Nicht im geringsten. Denn ich denke, wenn wir das nicht gehabt hätten, dann hätten wir gar nichts gehabt._

_Und alles worauf das hier hinauslaufen sollte und worauf es auch hinausläuft ist: Danke. Danke für alles, auch wenn ich es dir nicht persönlich sagen kann, weil ich nichts von dir habe: Keine Telefonnummer, keine Adresse, keine Mail. Ich bedanke mich dennoch und ich schwöre dir, dass wenn wir uns jemals wieder begegnen sollten, egal warum auch immer, ich dir danken werde. Wenn ich dann stark genug bin. Aber ich denke auch, dass ich es selbst wenn dem nicht so ist tun werde, denn es für mich zu behalten, es dir nicht zu sagen, ist wesentlich schlimmer, als es dir mitzuteilen, egal wie peinlich das Enden würde. Das denke ich zumindest. Wer weiß, vielleicht bekomme ich ja irgendwann mal die Möglichkeit das herauszufinden._

_Egal wo du gerade bist und was du im Moment machst, ich hoffe es geht dir gut,  
deine H._

_PS: Ich liebe dich, aber das ist etwas, was ich dir wirklich niemals sagen werde._

_PPS: Streich das PS. Ist schon vorbei. Aber es war so. Irgendwann werde ich drüber Lachen, bestimmt. Und ich wette auf irgendeinem Klassentreffen werden alle drüber lachen können – falls das jemals zur Sprache kommen wird … aber wenn ich mich an die Kommentare der anderen erinnere habe ich irgendwie das Gefühl, dass das der Fall sein wird._


End file.
